Z Hostage for the Holiday Complete
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: On a plane bound for New York, Penelope is reunited with the one that got away. AU Written for the CCOAC Christmas challenge! For BonesBird!
1. The One That Got Away

_a/n: This is written for the CCOAC Christmas challenge for BonesBird! It's a pinch hit for TeamShemar. The prompts are: Fairytale of New York, tinsel, Christmas lights, and wooden fire. None of them appear in this chapter, but they will all be in the story! Happy Holidays, all! Especially you, BonesBird! ;)_

_I'm planning on this being a twoshot, but this is me, so let's go for a threeshot! LOL_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>With a grunt, Penelope gave her carry on one more firm push, and then quickly slammed the overhead compartment closed before it could fall out again. She took her window seat on the small commuter plane that would take her to LaGuardia where she'd catch her connecting flight to Boston, and then finally be home sweet home.<p>

She loved her brothers dearly, but they were a boisterous bunch. Midnight football games in the front yard in December had been fun when she'd been young and full of vigor, but she was well into her thirties now and didn't hold up as well in the colder weather. Or under the tackles! They weighed significantly more than they used to as they'd all packed on muscle over the years. And her nephews…they were all in their teens now, and most of them were a good foot taller than she was.

The trip had been fun but exhausting, and now all she wanted was to go home and climb into her own bed. She needed a vacation after spending four days with her family! Thank God they were all able to afford the tickets to spend the holidays together in DC, where Preston and his family lived. Of course, Christmas wasn't for another few days, but they always got together a bit early so the little ones could be home, snug in their beds when Santa arrived. And while she wished she could see them all more often, it was at least enough to hold her over until the next year.

With a heavy sigh, her eyes closed and Penelope settled in for the flight…until someone plopped down beside her—well, half beside her and half ontop of her! And then, the pudgy man who'd interrupted her rest had the nerve to give _her _a dirty look!

Penelope opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind (not that there was much left after the time she'd spent with her family) when out of the corner of her eye she caught a swagger she'd know anywhere. Her breath caught in her throat: _Derek Morgan. _His head was down, and his baseball hid his face, but it didn't matter. She was certain it was him.

He'd been her first, and to this day, her _only_ love. She'd met him her junior year in high school and had fallen instantly for him. To her surprise, the feeling had been mutual. They'd been serious from the time they'd started dating, planning for their future immediately. They were young, but determined.

All that changed in the blink of an eye. She'd lost her parents to a drunk driver, and Derek had blown out his knee his sophomore year in college. The trauma they'd both experienced had taken its toll on them, and they'd gone their separate ways, parting amicably.

It had been her idea, and she'd had the feeling it wasn't what he'd really wanted. But he did what he'd always done and given her what she'd thought she wanted.

It was her only regret…walking away from him. And it hadn't taken her long to realize that when she'd pushed him away, she'd also shoved any chance at happiness she'd had away as well.

Her eyes followed him as he sat down in his seat…right across the aisle from her. She quickly faced forward and tried to concentrate on keeping her breathing even. She winced as she took a deep breath…he was still wearing the same cologne. It was so light that no one else on the plane could probably smell it, but _she _could. She remembered burying her face in his neck the first time he'd made love to her; the smell had comforted her then. Nowit did _other_ things to her!

She waited until they were in the air and then stole a glance at him, licking her lips nervously before speaking. "Derek?" she asked.

When he didn't acknowledge her, she cleared her throat and spoke, to the obvious dismay of the man beside her, a bit louder. "Derek?"

His head whipped around, and a slow grin spread across his face, causing her to nearly blush. She'd forgotten the way his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Penelope Garcia," he said lowly.

The way he spoke sent shivers down her spine. How many times had she longed to hear that voice over the past twenty years? "How are you?" she asked.

He reached up and pulled the ear buds she hadn't noticed before from his ears, giving her his full attention. "I'm good. How are you?" he asked.

She leaned forward a bit to see him better. "I'm good," she answered. "I'm actually on my way home fro Preston's house, and—"

"Perhaps you'd like to switch seats with me," the man next to her practically growled at Derek.

"Would you mind?" Derek asked, standing immediately.

The man looked at Penelope and shot more daggers her way. "Not any more than I mind blondie over here practically sitting in my lap," he snapped.

Penelope's eyes narrowed as he stood...if this man wasn't giving her a chance to get closer to Derek, she'd grab a fistful of the toupee that was sitting sideways on his head and tug the damn thing off! It was all she could do not to give him a swift kick in the ass.

Derek grinned as he crossed the aisle, and Penelope nearly forgot to breathe as his warm body sat flush against hers. "Are you sure you want to give up Mr. Personality for little old me?" he teased.

She tried to grin back at him, but Penelope was pretty sure she was beaming instead. "I hate to minimize your importance, Hot Stuff," she said with a giggle, the nickname slipping out before she could stop it. "But I would have traded him for Hannibal Lecter."

"Hannibal Le—thanks a lot, Baby Girl!"

Penelope's heart swelled at how easily they'd fallen back into their old routine.


	2. Going Nowhere Fast

_a/n: This has just been upgraded to a four shot…I think! LOL_

* * *

><p>"Oh, my goodness!" Penelope said with a giggle as she tried to catch her breath. "Remember that time we almost got caught out at Peak's Corner?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.<p>

"Yes," Derek growled. "The windows were down, and I kept telling you to stop screaming, but when I put my hand over your mouth, you _bit _me!" he said with an accusing glare.

Penelope laughed. "We almost got caught _a lot_!" she mused.

Derek scoffed. "That's because we _did_ it a lot!" he reminded her.

She leaned closer until her shoulder touched his and lowered her voice. "If I recall correctly, that bite sent you _right_ into overdrive."

Derek couldn't hold back a groan. "You mean like that _tone _almost just did?"

Penelope shrugged her shoulders and gave him a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin as she batted her eyelashes at him. "I can't help _that_," she teased.

Derek chuckled. "That time your Dad almost caught us—"

Penelope gasped at the reminder. "I thought. He was going. To buy. A gun!" she chimed in.

"Yeah," Derek remarked dryly. "It turns out all that 'free love' he was always preaching about didn't extend to his daughter."

Penelope giggled at his comment. It amazed her they'd become reacquainted so quickly that they were able to discuss past 'escapades.' And she didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable about it…except maybe _physically. _She wasn't sure if it was simply the fact that he'd been her first love and she was remembering things in an enhanced fashion, but she'd never had a lover who could compare to Derek Morgan. She was willing to concede that it could be because she'd never dated anyone seriously throughout the years. Her love life was comprised of a few one night stands here and there, and that was hardly enough time to master someone else's body.

_May I have your attention passengers; we will be landing in approximately_…

The automated voice pulled her from her reverie and she sighed sorrowfully as she checked her buckle.

"Flight went by quickly," Derek commented.

Penelope nodded in agreement.

"Listen, I'd really like to exchange numbers so we could do some more catching up," he told her as he checked his watch. "If you wouldn't mind."

Penelope couldn't have held back the smile that graced her lips if she'd tried. "I'd really like that," she told him softly.

He nodded. "I'm going to have to sprint to make it to the gate in time to catch my connecting flight once we land, so can I get it now?" he asked as he pulled his cell out of the case attached to his belt.

"Of course," she answered, retrieving her own phone.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the woman at the Delta counter told Penelope patiently. "But all flights departing for Logan Airport have been delayed. There's too much ice on their runway, and there's a blizzard coming into Boston. There's nothing we can do until the weather subsides." She leaned to the side and looked around Penelope. "Next!" she yelled.<p>

"But I…I want to go home," Penelope said in a small voice, resisting the urge to stamp her foot in frustration.

With a quick hug, she'd said goodbye to Derek as soon as they'd exited the plane, and then watched helplessly as he'd dashed away to catch his flight. All it had taken was that quick embrace to remind her of what she'd had all those years ago…what she'd given up. She'd pushed away security and happiness. Family and comfort.

She'd pushed away _love_.

She swiped at her cheek as a single tear escaped and turned to walk away. Her phone started ringing, and she debated not answering. She really didn't want to have to pretend to be happy right now, but with four brothers and a hoard of nieces of nephews, she didn't dare not answer. So she dropped her carry on at her feet and reached into her bag, pulling out her cell phone. One look at the caller ID had her gaze darting around the airport.

When her eyes met his, she couldn't hold back a sob of relief. She hit a button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she answered, her spirit soaring.

"My flight got delayed," Derek said with a mock pout.

She giggled as she watched him make his way toward her from the other end of the waiting area.

"What do you say, Baby Girl? You want to do some more catching up?" he asked.

"Yes," she said hastily. "Yes, I want to do more catching up."

"Good," Derek said, snapping his phone shut as he reached her. "I think we're going to be here a while. How do you feel about coffee?" he asked, bending down to pick up her carry on.

Her smile widened. "I think it's underrated," she informed him.

* * *

><p>"The FBI," Penelope said, obviously impressed. "Derek Morgan is a fed. Who knew?" she teased. They'd spent so much time reminiscing on the plane they'd never quite made it to the present, so this was brand new information for her.<p>

Derek couldn't help but chuckle. "I sure as hell didn't know," he admitted.

"So what exactly do you do?" she asked, putting her elbows on the table and wrapping her hands around the Styrofoam cup.

"I profile people," he told her.

Penelope scrunched up her nose. "Profile them?"

He nodded as he took a big bite of his breakfast sandwich. All that grease and fat, and Penelope was likely to gain five pounds just _looking _at it! Here he was on his second one, and she was pretty sure his six pack had just turned into an eight pack. "I study human behavior," he explained.

"That seems much more interesting that what _I _do," she told him.

"And that is?"

Penelope sighed. "I'm a tech analyst at a security firm," she told him.

"That _does _sound boring," he agreed. "I thought you wanted to be a make up artist…special effects," he commented.

"I did," she said. "But…sometimes things just don't turn out the way you plan."

"Isn't that the truth?" He took the last bite of his breakfast sandwich and collected his trash, then stood. "Well, it's been an hour," he said. "Should we go see if there's any update on our flights?"

Penelope sighed. "You mean see if they got cancelled altogether?" she asked.

Derek winced. "It's a possibility. If mine did, I sure as hell don't want to spend the night in this airport. I want to get the hell out of here and into a hotel before there aren't any vacancies," he told her.

"Oh, good idea," she said, waiting for him to put his trash in the receptacle.

She glanced around the little coffee shop and her eyes lit up as they landed on the Christmas tree in the corner. But as her gaze travelled up the monstrosity, she frowned. "There's no angel on top," she observed.

Derek winked at her. "Well, if you think you can make the climb, darlin'…be my guest."


	3. One Room at the Inn

"Flight 267 to Chicago…cancelled," Derek read as his eyes studied the screen. "You?"

"Flight 331 to Boston…cancelled," Penelope chimed in.

Derek supposed he should sigh or show some other outward sign of dismay as he'd just been delayed in his quest to see his family. The truth of the matter, however, was that he was going to be spending the foreseeable future with the woman who'd long ago stolen his heart, and that made this precious time merry and bright.

So he turned to her, trying to show just the right amount of disappointment. "What do you think?" he asked.

Penelope sighed. "I guess…I need to get a hotel room for the night," she answered.

"Me, too," he agreed with what he hoped was a sympathetic smile. "Shall we begin our pursuit?"

After Penelope nodded, they went in search of their luggage, and then a cab.

* * *

><p>They'd stopped at a drug store for the toiletries they were going to need and then begun their hotel expedition. When Derek had spoken the words, neither one of them had realized what a pursuit it was going to be to find a room! With all of the cancelled flights, the hotels were filled to capacity. To make matters worse, unpredicted snowfall had just begun in New York City. The flakes were dropping fast and they were huge, making it nearly impossible for the cab driver to see where he was going.<p>

After the third hotel they'd tried, they returned to the waiting cab—the driver was making a mint with each unsuccessful trip—and Penelope plopped down into the seat, sliding over so Derek could sit next to her. "I swear to God, if we don't get a room at the next hotel we stop at, I'm going back to LaGuardia and crashing _there!_" she exclaimed sulkily.

Derek fought to hold back a chuckle. Sure…he'd like to be able to spend the night reminiscing with Penelope in a nice, cozy hotel room (his or hers, it didn't really matter) over a warm, scrumptious dinner, but he'd settle for an airport waiting area with steamed hot dogs and potato chips if he had to. But in a show of support, he planted a scowl on his face and pretended to concur.

* * *

><p>"What's this song?" Derek asked with a frown on his face.<p>

"'Fairytale of New York," Penelope answered absently, wishing the people in front of them would hurry up. There was a whole cluster of them, and if they got the last few rooms, she wasn't sure what she might do! She was tired, she was cranky, and after reminiscing about her past with Derek (not to mention saying goodbye to him again,) she was emotionally drained. All she wanted was a room where she could go in and relax.

Derek's grimace deepened. "Newsflash. New York is sure as _hell_ no fairytale," he muttered, looking around before lowering his voice. "And is it wrong that this song makes me want to get drunk?" he asked.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh. "Now that you mention it, I could use a stiff one," she agreed absently.

When she heard his breath hitch, a blush immediately crept up her neck and flooded her face.

"Rum and coke," she clarified in a croaky voice.

"Can I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked, saving her from further embarrassment.

"Yes," they said in unison as they stepped up to the counter.

"We need rooms," Derek informed her.

The woman smiled. "You're in luck," she told him. "We have one room left."

"Oh, we need separate rooms," Penelope said quickly.

"I'm afraid we only have the one," the woman said apologetically.

"But we—"

"We'll take it," Derek said, sliding his credit card across the counter.

"Excuse us for one second," Penelope said as she took him by the arm and pulled him aside. "Derek…I—I have to know…is there…are you _with_ anyone?" she asked hesitantly. If she was, she didn't really want to know, but she wouldn't share a hotel room with another woman's man…platonically or otherwise. It would take every ounce of strength she had, but she'd high tail it out of there and find another hotel.

"No," he answered without delay.

Penelope nodded carefully. "OK," she said softly. "I'm fine with us sharing a room, then."

As they stepped up to the counter, the woman got the information she needed from Derek and then gave them their total; Penelope nearly fainted. But that was what happened when you were forced to spend the night in Times Square.

"Thank you very much," the young woman said, returning Derek's credit card. She'd tried to pay for half of the bill, but he had refused to let her. "Here is a key for each of you. The only one we had left was the honeymoon suite, but I gave it to you at the cost of a regular room with a king-sized bed."

"Thank you," Derek said.

A bell hop appeared to whisk their luggage up to the room, and Penelope and Derek silently made their way to the elevators. She had no idea what the next few hours held for them, but Penelope was eager to find out. Because one thing was for certain—there'd never been a single night she'd spent with Derek that had been boring.

* * *

><p>At the sound of the door clicking to indicate it was un-locked, Penelope pushed it open and preceded Derek into their hotel room.<p>

"Hmmm," she said in wonder as she looked around.

"What?" he asked, noticing that their bags had already arrived.

"Ummm…" Penelope felt her cheeks heat once again; she hadn't realized she spoken aloud, and discussing their past sex life while on a plane with a bunch of other people around was one thing, but in a honeymoon suite they were sharing? That was quite another. "I just realized that out of all the places we had sex, we never did it in a hotel room," she murmured.

"Hey, I had a perfectly good backseat," Derek reminded her with a grin.

"That wasn't a complaint…just an observation," she assured him quickly.

"There used to be this thing I'd do…" he started.

She immediately knew what he was talking about, and her thighs began to quake at its mere mention.

"Do you still like that?" he asked, correctly reading her expression.

Penelope felt her face flush immediately. That was happening a lot tonight! "I don't…I haven't…I wasn't _with_ anyone long enough to let him do that," she admitted in embarrassment.

"No one else?" he asked gruffly.

Penelope quickly shook her head, and Derek couldn't stop the feeling of extreme satisfaction that saturated his entire being.


	4. The Weather Outside Is Frightful

_a/n: I was going to update yesterday, but per the gift receivers request, I waited to post on her special day. Happy Birthday, BonesBird!_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews for last chapter!_

* * *

><p>Derek felt like a heel. She'd taken the time to pull him aside and ask if he was with anyone. He hadn't lied; he wasn't. But the truth was, it hadn't mattered to him if <em>she <em>was. Derek had never been particularly superstitious, but he knew it wasn't a stroke of luck that had brought Penelope back into his life.

And come hell or high water, he'd find a way to make her stay.

* * *

><p>Penelope looked around the lush suite in longing. The walls were a warm cream color, and the lamps were placed purposefully around the room to provide a romantic setting.<p>

To her surprise, there was a massive Christmas tree in the corner to her left, and it appeared as though they'd invited Martha Stewart herself in to decorate it. The lights were clear, lending to the tender glow, and the tree was adorned with all gold ornaments of different finishes, giving it an air of sophistication. The only element of fun on the tree was the tinsel, and Penelope couldn't help but grin.

It was something her parents had argued about every year when she was growing up. She had agreed with her father: it was fun. Her mother had disputed that it made a needless mess, but with five pouting children and an insistent husband, she'd always ended up giving in.

Her eyes travelled to the wall directly across from her, and she was surprised it hadn't caught her attention immediately. The entire wall was glass with a barely noticeable blue tint. On a clear day, it would offer a view of the boisterous city, but today, all she could see were falling snowflakes.

Inevitably, her gaze fell to the king-sized bed. The white comforter was sprinkled with a mix of red and white rose petals and she immediately looked away as she felt her cheeks flush. There had been a time in her life when she'd actually believed that she and Derek would be sharing a room just like this…under different circumstances, of course.

"I can take the couch," he suggested, cutting into her thoughts.

"Don't be silly," Penelope said as she took her coat off and hung it up in the closet. "That mattress has more than enough room for both of us to sleep on it."

When she stepped back, Derek was grinning wickedly. "Darlin', that mattress has more than enough room for a _hell_ of a lot more than sleeping," he informed her.

Thankfully, he'd grabbed his toiletry case from his luggage and went to put it in the bathroom after his comment. _But he was right_, she thought as she flattened her suitcase on the carpet and pulled out her pajamas. There was a hell of a lot of fun to be had on that mattress…and she wondered if she'd be having any of it. She zipped her suitcase back up and then dragged it to the closet and placed it inside.

"Do you want to order some room service?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him. "But I'd like to shower first." They'd trekked around New York City for hours looking for a hotel, and she was chilled to the bone. She wanted to warm up so she could enjoy dinner with Derek comfortably.

He nodded. "I'll wait, too."

* * *

><p>As Penelope undressed to get into the shower, her eyes widened. She'd been at her brother's house for days, and while she'd made sure to shave her armpits every morning with the disposable razor she'd brought with her, she'd neglected her legs. Her hand flew to her forehead as she closed her eyes. "Stupid!" she muttered as she pictured herself throwing it in the trash this morning after her shower. She couldn't sleep with Derek if her legs were hairy, for God's sake! Not that it was a sure thing, but she didn't want it to be off the table because of fricken prickly legs! How had she not remembered a razor when they'd stopped at the drug store?<p>

With a sigh, she opened her eyes…and spied Derek's toiletry case on the counter. Her eyes darted anxiously around the room (as if he was in there!) and she walked slowly towards the black leather case. When she reached it, she unzipped it as quietly as she could and peeked inside before moving anything around.

Jackpot!

She couldn't help but glance around the room one more time before pulling it out, careful not to disturb the other contents. _Technically_ it wasn't stealing if she put it back. And besides…she wouldn't be the only one reaping the benefit from her smooth legs. She'd make sure of _that_.

* * *

><p>Thank goodness her sister in law had more foresight than she did! If it was up to Penelope, she'd sleep in her comfy fleece pants and a thick sweatshirt every night, but Helena, her brother Preston's wife, had gotten her a pair of hot pink silk pajama bottoms for Christmas and a white t-shirt with a design of the same hot pink on it. She'd have to thank her again the next time she talked to her.<p>

She opened the door to the room, and she could smell something scrumptious. "Mmm," she said as she padded out into the suite. "What smells so good?"

Derek stood up off the couch and used the remote to turn the television off, then walked over to the table for two near the door. "Dinner," he said with a grin. "I couldn't wait."

When she thought he'd sit, he instead pulled a chair out and gave her an expectant look. "Oh, thank you," she said in a small voice as she took the seat.

Derek leaned down, and she shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. "You're welcome," he said in a husky tone of voice.

As Derek walked around to his side of the table, Penelope busied herself by lifting the cover off her plate. Her eyes flew to his. "Spinach lasagna," she said softly.

He grinned as he lifted the cover off his own meal. "Your favorite," he commented before sinking his teeth into his burger.

"Mmm," Penelope said as she took a bite of her lasagna. "This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," he remarked.

She nodded fervently. "I _do_," she assured him, reaching for the glass next to her plate. She took a sip…and then started to gag. "What the—oh my word!" Penelope managed to get out as she gasped for air. "I though this was ginger ale! _Why_ did you order me whiskey?" she asked breathlessly.

"You mentioned a stiff one earlier," he reminded her with a grin. "I thought the least I could do was slip you one."

Penelope couldn't stop the laughter that erupted.

* * *

><p>Derek's comment had lightened the mood considerably. She'd been so nervous, knowing they were going to sleep together, and his simple teasing had eased any tension she'd been feeling. They'd bantered back and forth during dinner, but now it was over, and Penelope was ready for bed. So she decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak.<p>

"Derek," she said in a quiet voice as he closed the door behind the maid.

He turned around and waited for her to continue.

"If we're going to have sex…" her voice trailed off as she blinked nervously.

"I'm not having sex with you," he told her firmly.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "Oh, I guess —I misread—my bad," she stammered. "I—I should—"

As she turned to flee, he took a single step and captured her wrist, pulling her against him.

Penelope looked up at him unblinkingly. His eyes were hooded with desire, his breathing a bit harsh...and she'd never been so utterly confused.

Until finally he spoke.

"But I'll make love to you," he said gruffly as his lips came down onto hers.


	5. The Fire Is So Delightful

_a/n: Thank you for the reviews for last chapter._

* * *

><p>If not for his hands holding her upper arms, Penelope would have sunk to the floor. Instead, he took advantage of the opportunity and used it to pull her against him. As soon as his lips touched hers, Penelope was swamped with emotion—new feelings and some long forgotten. Her entire body was desperate for the familiarity on his could provide. It was like he <em>fit <em>her…like he'd always fit her.

His lips brushed over hers softly once, twice, and then, tentatively, afraid if she moved too fast this might come a screeching halt, she parted her lips. His tongue slid inside, and Penelope felt him shift as he widened his stance as if planting himself in front of her. He lifted his hands to her cheeks, cupping her face softly as his tongue worked its magic. "Oh, Baby, Girl," he whispered, his words muffled from their kiss. "You taste just the way I remember."

So did he! Penelope lifted her hands to the t-shirt at his waist, pulling the fabric out of his jeans while he kissed her. She leaned forward, closing the small gap separating them and rubbed her breasts back and forth over his chest. Her nipples puckered instantly, and she could tell from his groan that Derek knew it. He pulled back just enough to tug his t-shirt over his head, and she lifted her arms when he reached for the hem of hers. He rid her of it in one swift motion, then moved on to the front clasp on her bra. He stared at her breasts for a moment, then lifted his hands and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over her nipples.

Penelope gasped as he seized her by the waist and pulled her against him. She shivered as his hands moved up her sides until they were resting just beneath her arms; he began to move her bare breasts leisurely back and forth over his chest. "Now _that _is more like it," he said huskily.

"Oh, Derek," she moaned as she felt a rush of warmth between her legs.

"Do you know how many dreams I've had about you, Penelope?" he asked raggedly. "About this body?" He took a small step away from her and lowered his head to her breast; her head fell back with a moan as his lips closed around her nipple. "About these curves?" he asked, the warmth from his breath tickling the flesh on her skin. "Do you _know_?" he repeated.

"Tell me," she begged.

"So many," he answered as he moved on to her other breast. "So, so many."

"Oh, God, Derek," she whimpered as her hand clutched the back of his head. "Only _you_ can make me feel like this."

With a possessive growl, Derek lifted his head from her breast and reached behind one of her knees, hitching her leg up so it was resting at his waist. He walked backwards to the bed, dragging her with him.

"Stop, stop," she said breathlessly as he reached the bed. When he lifted a questioning brow, she laughed. "No more clothes."

He grinned slowly as he reached for the belt on his jeans. Penelope licked her lips as he unbuckled it and watched while he pushed his jeans down, pushing the boxer briefs off with them. As he straightened, her eyes fell to his cock and she sighed longingly. "I missed you, buddy," she said softly, and Derek shouted with laughter as he stepped forward and pushed her bra down over her shoulders, then sat down on the mattress and quirked a brow, waiting for her to take care of the rest.

She smiled as she reached for the bow at her waist and gave it a soft tug. Derek always _had _liked a good show. Instead of pushing the hot pink silk down over her thighs, she took a deep breath and moved her hand beneath the waistband of her panties. She whimpered as her eyes closed, her fingertips finding that sensitive spot between her legs. "Wet, Derek," she murmured. "So, so wet."

She giggled weakly when she heard the mattress shift and opened her eyes when Derek tugged her remaining attire down over her legs. He straightened and put his hands on her waist, lifting her out of her clothes and turning to place her on the mattress.

She spread her legs, letting him watch as her fingers slid along the slick skin between her thighs.

* * *

><p>Derek stood there for a moment, his throat dry as he watched Penelope's hands caressing her body. But when the glistening moisture on the insides of her thighs caught his eye, he couldn't hold back any longer.<p>

"Penelope," he rasped.

She moved further back on the mattress as he stalked forward, her legs parted in request. His body sunk between her thighs, and he groaned when her legs tightened around his waist.

"Please, Derek…" she begged.

He'd never been able to deny her anything, and it was no different now. He pushed slowly inside of her, surrounded by her familiar heat and dampness. He began with shallow strokes, but Penelope was having none of that. She lifted her hands to his face, lifting it so their eyes met. Her hips soared up off the bed, and she gasped for air as he filled her.

Sweat broke out on his forehead and he stilled himself until he was all the way inside of her. "Penelope," he said through gritted teeth. "This first time…"

Her thumbs began to caress his cheeks, and he moved slowly in time with her strokes. As if she knew she was guiding him, her thumbs began to move back and forth, faster and faster as she urged him on.

* * *

><p>Derek had always taken his time with her, and to know that he was unable to control himself now was a heady feeling for Penelope. Her hips rocketed up off the mattress time and again as he filled her; she felt him with every fiber of her being as her body tightened. She felt a scorching heat as he spilled inside of her, crying out his name as her body found its release.<p>

They lay together, Derek still inside of her as his body covered hers, struggling for air.

When their breathing had finally evened out, Derek lifted a hand and ran it tenderly down her side. "Penelope," he said softly.

And to her mortification, she burst into tears.


	6. A Season of Miracles

_a/n: My sincere apologies to BonesBird for not finishing this up sooner. I hope you enjoy a bit of Christmas in July!_

* * *

><p>"Hey, no, baby girl. Don't turn away from me." Though his words were a command, Derek's voice was tender and Penelope found herself submitting to his request, turning back to face him.<p>

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt her body shake with every sob. "I don't…know why…I'm crying," she told him as she wiped hastily at her cheeks.

"Well…maybe I'm just _that_ good," he teased in a low whisper as he reached for her and pulled her forward until his body was cradling hers.

His words made her choke on a sob, which turned into more tears. "God, what is _wrong _with me?" she asked in a high pitched tone.

Derek chuckled as the tears spilled onto his chest. He kissed her forehead as he began to stroke her blonde locks. "Well, I can't speak for you," he started. "But that was pretty damn amazing for me."

"Well, it didn't make you _cry_," she pointed out.

"Nope. It didn't do _that_. But do you know what it did do?" he asked with a gentle squeeze.

"What?" Penelope returned with a sniffle.

"It made me even more determined to see you again."

"Because we had good sex?" she asked.

"I believe the word I used was 'amazing,'" he corrected her. "And no. Not just because of that."

"Then why?" Penelope wanted to know. More than that, she _needed _to know. Walking away from this precious time she'd spent with Derek was something she was determined to do with absolutely no regrets. She'd had far too many the last time they'd separated, and they'd haunted her for years.

She'd been young, stubborn, and naïve, thinking she hadn't needed him when the truth was she'd never needed anyone more.

"I've spent the last twenty years looking for something, _anything, _that could compare to what we had, Baby girl, and I'll tell you what," he said earnestly. "It ain't out there."

Penelope sighed. "Derek…what if it's not as perfect as you remember?" she asked. "What if…time…has made it seem…better than it really was?"

Derek laughed. "Perfect?" he asked in disbelief. "I'd hardly describe our relationship as perfect."

"Good to know," Penelope said dryly.

He chuckled as he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. "I remember _exactly_ how our relationship was. I remember how stubborn you were, how demanding you were…there were times when I could barely get a word in edgewise."

Penelope immediately bristled. "Then why—"

Derek pulled her closer. "Because I also remember how caring you were," he said softly. "You were just as quick to tell me how much you loved me as you were to tell me I was wrong—which, by the way, I don't think was nearly as often as you claimed."

Penelope laughed. "Derek—"

"I've lived with you, Penelope. And I've lived without you..." He shook his head fiercely as his voice trailed off. "That's something I won't do again."

Penelope bit down on her lower lip as she nodded. "You're in Virginia…I'm in Boston," she reminded him. "What are we going to do?"

Derek grinned, knowing he'd won her over. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>Penelope felt like her heart had been crushed. Yes, she'd walked away from Derek this time knowing she was going to see him again, but she couldn't help but wonder if he felt as strongly for her as she did for him. Knowing they were going to be apart…that things were going to be long distance…that there was no end in sight…it was <em>killing<em> her. Was it not killing him, too?

As her taxi driver maneuvered through the streets of the quaint Boston neighborhood she lived in, Penelope felt the warmth on her cheeks as the tears began to fall. Christmas was going to be lonelier this year than it had been in a long time. Once again she'd been reminded of what she was missing. If she was lucky, she could sleep the holiday away and pretend that it was just any other day.

The taxi pulled up to the curb in front of her apartment building, and after paying the driver, she pulled her luggage from the trunk and sauntered up the front walk, head hung low as tears continued to spill onto her cheeks.

"Hey, Gorgeous."

Penelope head flew up at the familiar voice, and she froze, her grip on her luggage loosening enough for it to drop into the snow bank. "D…Derek," she stammered as her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

She watched as Derek descended her front steps and started down the walk, not stopping until he'd reached her. "I know it sounds crazy but…marry me, Penelope."

Penelope laughed in disbelief. "You _are _crazy," she said firmly.

"I could give you all the reasons why it makes sense for us to get married, but I'm not going to do that. I'm going to give you the one reason why it doesn't make sense for us to _not_ get married. I love you, Penelope Garcia," he told her. "In my entire life, I have _never_ loved another woman the way I love you. And…I don't _want _to love another woman. I don't want to make love to another woman…hell, I don't even want to _look _at another woman," he said fervently. "I want _you_. For now, and forever. Am I crazy, baby girl?" he asked breathlessly, but he didn't give her a chance to answer. "There has to be a reason why neither one of us ever married."

"Yes!" she said, nodding her head. "Yes, Derek Morgan, you are _crazy_!"

"OK," he said with a nod. "That's…that's OK. I have more just in case that wasn't convincing enough."

Penelope blinked her eyes as she tried to see past the tears and placed a finger over his lips. "But I must be crazy, too, Derek," she said sobbing. "Because if you're _asking _me to marry you? Then I'm saying yes."

With a grin, Derek dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Cue the music, Maureen!" he called.

Penelope lifted her eyes to the window of the second floor apartment that was next to hers.

"Hey, Reeni," she yelled to the woman was leaning out the window.

"Hey, Doll," her neighbor returned with a wink. "I like this one."

Her gaze fell to Derek's face when he tugged on her hands. _This one_? He mouthed as he arched a brow.

Penelope laughed, but it quickly turned to a frown as _Toto's I'll Be Over You _began to play.

"This is a break up song," she informed him.

Derek's grin widened. "Not for us. It was the first song we ever danced to, don't you remember?"

"I do," she told him. "I just didn't know you did." She pulled on his hands, urging him to stand. "Your knees must be soaked."

"Yep. But I haven't officially asked you yet. Penelope Garcia…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

With a sly grin, he reached inside of his coat. "Now, I didn't have time to get you a ring, but I was able to scrounge up one of these."

Penelope's brows furrowed at the package resting in her palm. "A razor?"

"Your _own _razor," he corrected.

She couldn't hold back a giggle. "How did you know?"

"Because it was still wet when you put it back in my bag," he answered wryly as he stood. "Now, if we're going to get married, you're going to have to have your own razor at all times."

Penelope groaned. "Oh, God. Are you going to be one of those nagging husbands?"

Derek grinned. "I'm going to do my best."

* * *

><p>They'd finally made their way inside away from Maureen's prying eyes, and after Derek had made love to her they'd made a bed up in front of the fireplace. The only sound in the room was the sound of the crackling wood in the fire. Penelope's head was resting on Derek's bare chest as she stared at the flames, mesmerized by their fluid movement.<p>

"So…are you thinking a spring wedding or a summer wedding?" she asked softly, shivering as Derek's fingertips moved back and forth over her arm.

Derek laughed. "Oh, Penelope," he said as if he were humoring her.

"What's so funny?" she demanded as she lifted her head to glare at him.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and lifted his lips to hers, giving her a quick, easy kiss. "That you think I'm going to wait until the snow melts to marry you."

* * *

><p>***THE END***<p> 


End file.
